Ice Front
by Rini1031
Summary: This is just a sexy, sweet story about two men, an ice storm, and a broken elevator.


Ice Front

NCIS

Tony/Gibbs

FRM/R

I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters

I was challenged by Serene to write a story based on the phrase cold hands, warm heart. Well I accepted and this is the result. I decided to try my hand at writing a sex scene. Fortunately for you, I failed. This is just a sexy, sweet story about two men, an ice storm, and a broken elevator. By the way, Serene and I both worked on this story. See if you cant tell who wrote what.

-0-

"Tony, Tony, wake up, _Tony._"

"Huh? Boss? What happened?"

"The power's out. The elevator buckled and we were both thrown. We must have blacked out."

"How'd you figure?"

"According to my watch we lost three hours."

"Oh, thanks for the wake up call then."

"Not a problem. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah but it isn't charged."

"Neither's mine."

"When do you think they're going to realize that we're trapped here?"

"Not for a while. The ice storm probably knocked out a lot of the power grids."

"Great, just great." Tony groaned. Here he was, trapped in a cold elevator with the one man that he'd been avoiding for the past five months.

Five months ago Anthony DiNozzo had woken up, only to realize that his _small_ crush on his boss was anything but that. He quickly realized that if he wanted to keep his job, and probably his life, he'd keep his feelings to himself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was an ex-marine with three ex-wives and a definite ladies-man reputation.

"Doesn't Kate even know where we are?"

"Probably not, I sent her and McGee over to the record archives. They'll be there for hours."

"I thought that Abby said that the records would be easy to find?"

"Kate called to say that they were caught by the snowstorm and had to take cover."

"So we're both trapped in an elevator with burnt out cell phones, and Kate and McGee are trapped in the Archives."

"Not to mention Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, they're trapped at headquarters."

"I pity him. He's trapped between two of the most talkative people I've ever met." That earned Tony one of his boss's trademark smirks.

"At least they have heat." Gibbs pointed out.

"Don't remind me, please." Gibbs looked over at Tony, only to find that the younger man was desperately trying to suppress the shivers that wracked his body. Gibbs sighed internally. Tony had probably been cold the entire time since he awoke. Of coarse, being Tony DiNozzo, he would never willingly admit to being cold, even if he froze to death. Shaking his head, Gibbs took off his jacket and gently placed it over Tony's shoulders.

"Boss?" Tony asked, shocked at his boss's strangely affectionate action.

"I don't need you freezing to death, not on my watch."

"Oh, thanks."

Tony was still shivering however. Gibbs was also beginning to feel the effects of the intense cold. Without any heat or flourescent lights the elevator was practically an ice box, and for the two men trapped inside it, the elevator seemed to be the coldest place on the face of the earth.

The cold within the elevator wasn't just due to the lack of heat. The distance between the two men caused at least half the blood in Gibbs' heart to freeze. From the moment that he'd met Tony, Jethro had been enthraled by the younger man. As time moved on Jethro found himself falling in love with Tony more and more each day.

Tony was still shivering, and Jethro didn't know what he could do to keep them both warm. He knew what he wished he could do, rub the smooth skin in front of him until it heated up under his fingers, but he also knew that Tony would probably hit him and offer his resignation, that was if Jethro was being optimistic. With a heavy sigh Jethro resigned himself to wait out the storm alone, emotionally anyways.

"Boss? You ok?" Of coarse Tony had taken his boss's sigh to be one of exasperation not resignation and was now looking worriedly over in Jethro's general direction.

"I'm fine DiNozzo, it's just cold in here."

"It's getting colder by the minute. I'd estimate the temperature at about 39, maybe 40 degrees."

"Celsius or Fahrenheit?" Gibbs stated dryly, attempting to lighten the mood. "Seriously though, are you ok Tony?"

Tony knew that he was in trouble whenever Gibbs used his first name. He inwardly cursed at not being able to control his shivers. Even with a shirt, suit jacket, coat, and his boss's coat Tony was still unable to stop shaking from the intense cold. Finally he gave up the pretense and stopped holding back. Violent shakes rocked through his entire body.

"It's too cold. I don't know how you can stand it Boss." Tony's voice now shook almost as violently as his hands. Jethro's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He'd never seen Tony look venerable before. He quickly decided that he didn't like this look, unless of coarse he'd been the reason why Tony had been reduced to this state.

Shaking aside all of his R-rated thoughts, Jethro quickly wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled the younger man against his body. Then, slowly, he released him. Immediately Tony reached for him, trying to grasp something warm to hold on to. To avoid letting Tony accidentally hurting either one of them, Jethro quickly grabbed both of his hands and held them tightly against his chest. He rested his head on top of Tony's and murmured soft reassurances into his ears.

Gently, Jethro ran his hands up and down over Tony's arms and shoulders. Seeing a slight drop in the velocity of shivers, Jethro continued to gently massage Tony's arms for a few minutes before he slowly continued down to his chest. Throughout this entire process Jethro noticed how quickly Tony seemed to relax at his touch.

Smiling gently Jethro shifted so that Tony was still in his arms, but now they could look at each other. For a moment Tony continued to stare at the ground; eventually he looked up, only to avoid Gibbs' gaze. It wasn't until Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands that he was forced to look into Gibbs' bright blue eyes.

"You should've told me that you were cold Tony."

"What would you have done? You already gave me your jacket, remember?"

"I would've thought of something. You ok now?"

"I'm not warm, but no, I'm not freezing anymore."

"I should've thought of this before."

"I'll be fine boss. They'll find us soon and then I'll be fine."

"Soon could mean tomorrow."

"I'll be fi-"

"Fine or frozen, Tony? Which one? It look to me as if it was almost frozen. God Tony, your hands are as cold as ice."

"Well you know what they say about cold hands." Tony joked, trying to ignore the fact that Gibbs had been right about the frozen part.

"What, that cold hands means that you have a warm heart? With you I defiantly believe that."

On an impulse, Tony maneuvered his hands around so that he was holding Gibbs' hands, not the other way around. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Gibbs had held him to warm him up or maybe it was because his brain was still frozen solid, but Tony took a chance and hoped that maybe Gibbs might not look too deeply into the gesture.

"Your hands are cold too." Tony stated, leaning closer toward Gibbs. "Is your heart as warm as mine is?"

Jethro was very pleasantly shocked. He'd never imagined, not in a million years, that Tony would ever make such a boldly flirtatious move. He figured that Tony's brain must still be in hibernation to allow him to make a, not unwanted, pass at his boss. Leaning closer to Tony, close enough that he could feel the other man's breath on his face, Jethro smiled gently at the younger man.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Slowly, so that Tony could be sure of his intent, Jethro closed the gap between their mouths. Lip played over a second set of lips as both Tony and Jethro wrestled for control of the kiss. Chests, arms, and legs collided as Jethro once again pulled Tony against his body. Even in the midst of a passionate first kiss with the man that he'd been in love with for over a year, Jethro had enough sense to lay Tony down on the elevator floor. Without breaking the kiss he gently covered his lover's body with his own.

Eventually Tony broke the kiss by turning his head away from Gibbs' to catch his breath. Jethro, on the other hand, pressed light butterfly kisses on the side of Tony's face as he recovered his lost breath. Turning back towards Jethro, Tony smiled at him before leaning forward and sealing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

This time as they broke apart Tony grabbed Jethro's hands and pressed them against his lips.

"They're warmer this time." He softly commented against his lover's hands.

"My heart's on fire now."

"So's mine. Guess we're even boss."

"Guess so, oh and Tony, call me Jethro, especially when we're alone like this."

" Jethro, got it. So, now what?"

"We wait until someone realizes that we're trapped here."

"That could take a while, can you think of anything to occupy the time before we're rescued?"

"Occupy the time? Sounds like you already have some ideas on that subject."

Smirking cattily Tony inched up and once again captured Jethro's lips in another brutal kiss. Letting go of Jethro's hands, Tony slowly ran his own hands up and down his chest, gently teasing the other man. Groaning, Jethro grabbed Tony's hands and pushed them down his chest and towards his waist.

-0-

Six hours later both men were awakened by the sound of voices on the other side of the elevator door. They quickly separated from each other and straightened their clothes. As it turned out, Abby had quickly realized that they had to be trapped somewhere, due to the storm, and she had sent a rescue crew down to find them. After withstanding several lectures about how to properly charge a cell phone, not to mention a physical from Ducky, the two men had been sent home by Director Morrow. He probably had ment that they should go home and get some sleep before coming into work tomorrow.

Little did he know that sleep was the last thing on either of their minds, especially when Tony "unexpectedly" showed up at his boss/lover's door with a second set of clothes.

I'll leave the rest to your imaginations

FIN


End file.
